Life After Mockingjay
by iheartmusic13
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The two star-crossed lovers. What will happen to them after the rebellion over the Games is now over? Will this be a happy ending or not?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I just wanted to write this story because I am going through the stage of reading several fan fictions of the Hunger Games. This is my first fan fiction that I have written. I already have posted this on Wattpad but I am going to do major editing on this

Once my little sister: Prim died I felt like a zombie. Nothing has been the same anymore. I still have dreams of those parachutes falling from the sky and I was able to have the chance to react and save her from the explosion. Although that wretched enemy of mine: President Snow survives and ALWAYS kills me. The worse one I had was when Rue and Prim were in the Hunger Games and were allies until the Careers cornered the two in a tree, and I am at home yelling at the screen for them to do something. I wake up in tangled sheets sweating and my eyes brimmed with tears. To cool myself down I go for a walk in the forest next to the District 12 Victor House.

Peeta still lives near by me. We always talk on the phone when we have the chance. I really wished that he was up so I can tell him everything that has happened in the last 3 months. Instead I lie down near the sparkling pond looking up at the stars wondering when Gale and my mother are coming to visit.

Next day.

I don't ever remember going back inside at all. I woke up, disoriented. I looked around and noticed that I am in not in my house, I am pretty sure that I was in Peeta's house

"You are finally awake, you have been worrying me so much" Peeta stated.

"Where did you find me?" I exclaimed

"Near the fence outlining the border of the district and the forest."

"Wow, I feel so much better now. I am going to use your shower then to freshen up."

Peeta carefully helped me up and walked me towards the bathroom. He had a look in his eyes, next thing I knew he leaned into me and pecked me on the lips.

After taking a brief shower, I went downstairs to check to see if anybody was at the door. I looked down on my feet and noticed a slip of paper on the doorstep with my name in attempted calligraphy

_Dear Katniss,_

_Meet me in the woods near the pond at 2'o clock. I have a surprise for you!_

_Love,_

_Peeta _

Glancing at the clock over the stove I had about 15 minutes to get ready.

What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly changed out my clothes into a nice orange slip dress. I glanced into the mirror and noticed my pale complexion. Also the weight I had lost because I have neglected to eat for a while. I shut the door of my prized Victor House and went over to the fence.

I go over to the fence and open the little gate that was installed. (after the rebellion the electricity was completely turned off).Then I sprinted off to the meeting place that Peeta wanted me to go to.

I sat down near the cool crystal-like pond with my shoes off. Admiring the nature that was displayed today. There was signs that spring was approaching very soon. Lost in my daydreams, I heard the familiar sound of _clomp clomp_. I looked up and saw his baby face and vibrant blue eyes locked onto mine with a twinge of nervousness showing.

"Hey Katniss, let's go down further into the woods. There is a meadow that you will enjoy the scenery even more."Peeta said agatiated. I put on my shoes slowly. I started getting up and Peeta extended his hand to pull me up, I took it willingly. Then I never let go, we slowly strolled to the meadow while I felt his hand getting clammy from nervousness.

The silence he displayed was unlike him. So I pushed myself to break it.

"Is there something you wanted, to show me Peeta?" I asked quietly.

I noticed a little trickle of sweat and finally we got to the destination and sat down. We looked up at the sky for like ever. Then Peeta broke the long silence.

"Well...since this whole mess is over. I was wondering with what you are going to do with your life now?"

"Uh... I might live with my mom at the Capital. To help her cope my sister that passed unfortunately. (I was trying not to tear up) She needs an extra hand to start up as being a full-time doctor and help for getting around in that crowded place. What about you?"

"Er- I was going to remodel my family bakery and I want to settle with this one girl and possibly start a family as well."

OH MY GOSH! Was he talking about me? You gotta be kidding me, he can't be. I broke his heart during the second Hunger Games and I let him get tortured by Snow! I needed to test this out and see if he was really talking about me.

"Which girl?" I batted my eyelashes innocently with a goofy grin.

Peeta flinched slightly like he was hurt that I was dumb enough not to know. He started to explain then with red cheeks forming.

"She is a huntress at heart and real beautiful in the inside. Her hair shines with that cute braid of hers. Her favorite color is green. Lastly, her gray eyes are very vibrant especially in the sunlight..." Peeta stopped and just lied down onto the grass while trying to regain composure.

I looked down at him and knew that he loved me very much but do I? I gripped his hand and pulled him up while looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Then he leaned slowly into me and pressed my lips onto me. I wanted to pull away because I wasn't sure yet for this. I felt like we were going too fast. I mean it was only two months and I don't know if I still have feelings for him or not.

But then there was this automatic electricity started coursing through me. I forgot what his lips felt like on my chapped ones... I missed it so much. It felt so good on me, I didn't want to pull back and hurt his feelings in the process. Then the kiss gradually started to get even more steamy. He tried to put his tongue into my mouth but I wouldn't let him, I didn't want it to get far. I pulled back. And gasped for air .

"That was really nice, you're a very good kisser. " I stated while turning red in the process.

I just turned to flatten out the wrinkles on my dress and in the corner of my eye I saw Peeta grabbing something from his pocket. I stood up to adjust from this heavy making-out and was looking at him again.

He knelt down on one knee and gave me a nervous look..and started to say the words I knew he was going to say.

"Katniss Everdeen, I have loved you all my life since I set my eyes upon you at the age of 5. We went through many things, but we managed. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and also have a family to take care of and love with you. Just say yes, and we can have the time of our lives and I will always make you happy." He kissed my hand...

Something that I did not expect, had to happen. I really should tell him that I want some time but time is very limited now. I am about the age that should be thinking about marriage. But is Peeta the one? What other guys can I choose from? Peeta helped me out. I am a different person than I was two years. So what can I say to that gorgeous ring he offered me?


End file.
